Soul of Ages
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: From the beginning of time, there has been a Power that controls all. This power has a daughter that has fallen to the Three Worlds. The Daughter is beginning to awaken, and the gang will be right beside her in the end...or will they? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**The Prophecy**_

Millennia ago, there existed a group of many kingdoms. They were spread throughout the Solar System, a kingdom on each planet - Mercury, Venus, Mars, Earth, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Charon. All ten planets were ruled by the houses of their deities. Each kingdom had their own world to rule, as well as nations upon each moon. Back then, every planet had a moon, though Venus had only one moon, and Earth two.

As the years passed from the founding of the System, the moon kingdoms were recognized only as nations under the kingdoms of the planets. That is, until the rise of the Silver Moon Kingdom - a moon of Earth had been blessed with the birth of a beautiful baby girl unlike which had never been seen before.

The girl was born with a full head of silver hair that shone as the light from her Silver Moon. Her gorgeous eyes sparkled as if the sister Golden Moon had laid claim to her, as well. This baby girl, this simple, yet stunning baby girl would someday lay claim to the highest throne in the entire universe…The Throne of the Cosmos.

The Royals of the Kingdoms recognized her birth as the sign of the end, for many centuries ago, during the birth of the planet system itself; a prophet had foretold the rebirth of an Angel. This Angel would be born of the sisters in the shadow of the mother. As she aged, she would become more and more powerful until finally, she would rule them all. But, the prophet warned the royals of the danger of this birth. The Angel would be born to a family of commoners, and the environment in which she was raised would determine whether the kingdoms would fall under her rule of Peace and Tranquility…or be ruled by Chaos.

"If this child," the prophet forewarned, "is brought up to be cruel to those all her, and vicious to those that seek to rule her, her reign shall be the darkest time in the History of All Souls. Her powers will either save the worlds from demise, or annihilate everything that opposes her rule."

The royals were terrified of the possibilities, and thus sought out to destroy this child, this reborn Angel. They would search for over 100,000 years, but would never find the baby. She would be hidden in the shadows and raised into the light when the time came. For, within her heart lay the future of All Souls. Over time, she would be known as the Forbidden Child, a mere myth to some, elusive to all. Her true name would not be known until long after her passing, when her Soul and Heart would meet and her Soul's Legend would truly begin.

Thus I begin the story of the Child of Night, the Reborn Angel of Hope. The name prophesied by the Oracle – The Soul of Dark Light.


	2. Chapter One: The Assignment

Selenity: Alright, so I know the Prologue was short but hey…that's how it is supposed to be, right? Right?! Well anywhos…here is the first chapter! As always, please R&R! Oh, and I don't own YYU…but I own all OC's that will pop up in this story!

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Assignment**_

Yusuke lazed around on the couch at his house, surrounded by candy wrappers and empty soda pop bottles. He could hear the drunken sobs of his alcoholic mother in her bedroom. _'Geez…will she ever stop doing this crap?! Whenever she comes home, she's always either drunk or has a hangover.' _Yusuke sighed, his mind wandering as he flipped through the channels on his ancient television set. Finding nothing to watch, he turned it to the news, checking to see if anything of interest was happening.

"-ey hope to have it resolved within the week. In the latest news, a group of teenagers were found in a local forest, wandering aimlessly in a stupor. The group seems to have no memories of what happened. But, their parents say the kids were going to be in the Smoky Mountains in The United States on a camping trip for the entire summer. They left almost two months ago and the parents say they were supposed to contact their families as soon as they landed in America. The disappearances were reported a week after the group left for the States. According to the Tokyo authorities, the entire group was found here in Japan, with complete amnesia, their bodies cut up and bruised. All seven teenagers are being held at a local hospital, pending further treatment. We will keep you updated on the story. And now to Rikei for the weekend weather…"

'_Hmmmm…What's up with that? That is really weird. Wonder if Koenma knows about this._'Yusuke sighed again and rose from the couch slowly, grunting as he stretched his back. '_Well I guess I had better get out of here and meet Keiko…I really don't wanna die today._'

Yusuke left his apartment to the whims of his zombified drunken mother and headed out to meet his girlfriend before she hunted him down…and he knew he wouldn't live through that.

Just as he was about to walk out of the building, he heard a loud pop and was tackled to the ground. Looking up, he saw nothing but blue.

"Yusuke!!"

"Get off me! I have to go see Keiko!"

"Yusuke! Koenma needs to see you," Botan said, climbing off of the detective, her usual chipper self.

"What does he want now, Botan? Can't it wait?"

"No, Yusuke, it can't. Now go see him…NOW!"

Yusuke stared at the Grim Reaper in shock as her face turned red, steam coming out of her ears, eyes flaming. Gulping, he nodded and stepped through the portal just as Botan's face turned its normal fair color and she smiled happily. '_She really scares me,_' Yusuke thought as he disappeared completely in the portal to the Spirit World.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kuwabara Kazuma will you PLEASE pay attention before I send you to the principal's office…AGAIN?!"

Kuwabara jumped at the sound of his teacher's voice, yelping as he fell from his seat to crash to the floor below. The entire class laughed as the poor carrot top groaned and hopped back up, eyeing the teacher warily.

"That's better, Kazuma! Now! I want you to-" The teacher was cut off by the sound of the class bell, causing everyone to rush out of the classroom, a cloud of dust clearing out to reveal a trampled Kuwabara lying on the ground, moaning and groaning.

The teacher rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass of water, walking over to Kuwabara. "Get up, Kazuma," with another roll of the eyes, he tipped the glass over, the water from the glass cascading down upon the Fallen Warrior of Lazy. Screaming, Kuwabara shot up, all the way to the ceiling, smashing a hole in the tile, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Get hold of yourself, you Kazuma," the teacher said as he walked from the room, sneering at the Carrot Head.

Muttering obscenities to himself, Kuwabara grabbed his books, shaking his wet head like a dog, and stumbled clumsily out of the room to his next class.

Right before he walked into his class, a beeping sound came from his pocket. Blinking, Kuwabara reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small cell phone type object. '_It's…my communicator...Must be a wrong number,_' the red head thought as he slipped into the restroom to answer it.

"Kuwabara Kazuma here," he said as he looked down at the screen. A blue haired beauty popped up into his view, smiling excitedly.

"Kuwabara! Koenma needs you to come to his office right away!"

Just as Kuwabara was about to answer her, a portal appeared underneath his feet and he fell through, landing on his head in Koenma's office next to a waiting Yusuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama grunted in pain as the sword pierced his shoulder, the blade ripping through his muscles and slicing his bone.

"Hn. You'll never be able to beat me if you can't dodge that simple attack, Fox," Hiei said, yanking his blade out of the handsome red-headed boy.

"You underestimate yourself, Hiei…that was not just a simple attack," Kurama managed to gasp out as he fell to his knees, applying pressure to his new wound, one of many he had received while in this training session with his black haired short friend.

"Whatever…Go clean yourself up. I'm going out on patrol." With that short command, he disappeared in a flash of black, leaving a ragged Kurama to get inside the Team's house on his own.

Sighing, Kurama made his way to the house, stopping short when he saw a familiar blue haired reaper flying towards him on her oar.

"Kurama!! Oh Kurama!" Giving the girl a smile, Kurama straightened up, Hiei reappearing next to him, having sensed the bubbly girl's presence.

"Hello there Botan! It is nice to see you again," the fox said with an eloquent, though painful bow.

"Oh good, Hiei's here, too! Koenma wants you in the office! Hurry and get there! I gotta go!" With a giggle, Botan flew back off, a portal appearing before the boys.

"Well…here we go again," Kurama said, stepping through the portal with a smile to his friend.

'_Joy…Time to see the tyrant toddler,_' Hiei thought as he followed.


	3. Chapter Two: The Assignment P2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYU or any of its characters. I do, however, own the OCs that shall appear in this story.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Assignment Part Two**_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood in Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on a blue colored couch, Kurama sat in a chair next to the couch, and Hiei leaned against the wall of the room that was devoid of a window.

"Welcome, team. I have a new mission for you," Koenma said, turning around in his chair. He sat in his baby form, causing Yusuke to grin.

"What's this mission about, Binky Boy?"

"DON'T CALL ME BINKY BOY, YUSUKE URAMESHI!!"

Koenma's face turned a bright red as he yelled at the laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Anyways…Kurama, Hiei, you two will be the main fighters for this mission, if it comes to that. If you don't need Yusuke and Kuwabara, they can just do a couple of hours of guard duty in the prison," Koenma said to the smiling Kurama.

Yusuke yelped and sat back up, clearing his throat. "Hey now Koenma, there's no reason for that. What is this mission all about?"

"There is something strange going on in America. The Smoky Mountains region has been plagued with multiple animal attacks and disappearances. A couple months ago, a group of Japanese teenagers that were camping in the smoky Mountains region went missing. Earlier today they were found, wandering in a forest in Japan. Now, the reports say that they were experiencing complete amnesia, but they were just saying that to keep people from getting suspicious. What actually happened was the group of campers was screaming their heads off about demons and creatures from Hell. When I sent scouts to the forest and the Smoky Mountains, they found traces of Demonic energy."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow as he asked Koenma, "How could demons have broken through the Barrier without you knowing, sir? "

"Umm, well actually, we did know about the break…two years ago."

"WHAT?!" The three boys yelled out at the Baby Prince, their eyes growing wide in frustration. Hiei's eyes just narrowed at the Prince.

"It was a group of very low class demons. They were barely classified as demons, Kurama. It seems they have erm…gotten more powerful."

"You think, binky breath?!"

"Yusuke, there is no reason to act like this. It should be easy for you all to kill the demons. They weren't that strong when they went through so they couldn't have gotten much stronger. They were only Class E, so they couldn't even be a Class C. You all are Class A, so this battle will be very simple once you find them."

"Well isn't that just great. So how many went through the barrier?" Yusuke was glaring at the prince, who just continued to ignore his evil looks.

"There are only three demons, one male and two females. Here are their pictures," Koenma said to the gang as he twisted in his chair, the screen popping up, showing three green demons with long blue horns and puke yellow hair. The only way you could tell the difference between the male and females was that the females had somewhat of a chest. Then again, the male could have had a chest, too.

Yusuke growled, "Alright! So those are the ugly things that hurt the campers. I guess I'll just have to find them and beat the hell out of them for even coming into the human world! How dare they harm people of my world! Those freaks will pay!!" Yusuke was standing by the end of his little speech, fist clenched, flames of his spirit energy surrounding him. The rest of the group just sweat dropped as they looked at their weird leader, except Hiei who just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Koenma cleared his throat and nodded to the boys. "I will give you a portal to the Smoky Mountains. I suggest you be careful there. Besides the demons there are normal human dangers like ballistic bears, slithering snakes, mangy mountain lions, dangerous deer, crazy coyotes, and so on and so forth." As he said this, Kuwabara just slowly sank to the floor, his face struck in pure terror.

"B-B-Bears? Coy-Coyotes? Oh no," Kuwabara whimpered, causing Hiei to smack him on the head and say, "Baka Onna."

"Baka Onna?! I'm not a girl, shrimp!" Kuwabara jumped up, shouting at the figure before him.

"Then stop acting like a sniveling little girl and get up. You are Class A, which means you are the strongest human alive, though that doesn't mean much. Now start acting like the fighter you are," Hiei sneered at him, going back to his spot at the wall.

The gang just stared at him, figuring this was Hiei's way of complimenting Kuwabara, which the carrot top didn't get considering he was stomping over to the black clad demon, yelling about calling him a 'sniveling little girl'.

With a roll of his eyes Koenma opened a portal and watched as his Spirit Detectives disappeared inside.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a gorgeous night in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. The Smoky Mountains lay against the horizon as the sun set, the last rays of the day pouring over the summit, filling the tourists' eyes with wonder at such the heavenly sight. As the rays danced off of the store windows, one girl sat alone in a swing, just outside the city limits. Her motorcycle stood a few feet from her. As she enjoyed the setting sun spectacle, the wind picked up, blowing her long medium brown hair around her still figure. Two yellow birds flittered around her, their chattering calming her nerves and filling her hazel eyes with peace and hope. Her face was nothing extraordinary, but she had a certain quality that all could see, though she would never admit. When she was at peace, the tense muscles of her face would relax and the lines of worry and caution would face away into the shadows as she allowed herself to spend a few moments in tranquility, free of the worries of her life.

Her mind was full of the thoughts of her past and the hopes for her future. She knew that she was different, but she acted like she was completely normal. With a soft sigh, she rose from the swing and walked to her motorcycle, donning the helmet and leather jacket. She clutched the brake and swung her right leg over the bike, settling it on the ground on the other side and kicking the stand out from beneath her left leg. She reached down with her left hand and turned the key before reaching up and pressing the start button with her left thumb. The bike came to life as she twisted the clutch, grinning as the engine roared at her command.

Putting the bike into first gear and letting off the brake, she took off, switching the gears as she sped down the road, the gusts of wind trailing her hair out behind her. Cars passing by watched as the petit figure on the bike sped past them. She waved nonchalantly to the police officer parked by the side of the road, who returned the wave. Laughing to herself, she kicked the bike into 5th gear and went off a side road that led up to the mountains. She knew the road well, so there was no danger in the bumps and ruts. Her bike was a dual, as well, so it was suited for both the road and the trail.

Her hands controlled the bike as her mind once again wondered to the post important and talked about topic in the region – the attacks. Campers had been attacked in the area recently, and the authorities were blaming it on the local animals, saying they were being pushed from their natural habitats and were being driven to attack humans in their crazed state of hunger. She didn't believe it for one minute. She knew that the animals would attack only if provoked, and she knew that the marks on the victims were no where near what the animals would have made.

She slowed the bike down as she approached a cabin in the forest. It was rather quaint, having the feeling of a home rather than a house. On the porch were several pots of flowers, ferns hanging from the posts. Hummingbirds flitted around, their normal speedy selves, enjoying the food the humans had placed out for them. Behind the house, a female deer watched the girl anxiously, a pile of apples on the ground beneath her. The girl merely laughed at the deer and headed into the house, locking it back behind her.

"Mum! Da! I'm home," she said to the house, her only answer the echoes of her soft voice. '_Hmmm they must still be out shopping. Oh well…Guess I have the computer to meself,_' she thought, using meself instead of myself. She had those odd little sayings she had picked up somewhere or other. Mum and Da were two other little sayings of hers. People often thought she was part Irish or something, but she was pure Tennessean, and her accent showed it when she was really tired.

Wandering into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of green bell peppers and an onion. She made quick work slicing them up and throwing them into a skillet. Humming to herself, she spiced up the vegetables, seasoning them with lemon pepper and Cajun spices. The mixture began to fry as she popped a breaded chicken patty in the over with some shoestring fries. Placing a lid over the vegetables and turning the oven on 350, she pulled some strawberries and peaches out of the fridge and began slicing them up as well, sprinkling some Splenda onto her concoction and thrusting it into the refrigerator to cool down and let the juices mixed. By this time, her food was finished and she made a sandwich of the chicken patty and vegetable mix using a couple slices of pepper jack cheese.

She carried her plate of food and cup of Dr. Pepper into the giant living room and settled into her leather La-Z-Boy chair. She squealed as a white flash ran over her lap and settled on the arm next to her. Grumbling to the female cat, Baby, she gently patted her head, placing a kiss on her nose before turning on the TV and turning it to Spike to catch some CSI.

While she munched on her food and zoned out watching the TV, the cat hopped down from her human's chair and made her way to the rear French doors, watching a deer eating at the apples the girl had placed there for the hungry animals. She mewed at the deer, which looked up at her. The deer stared into the cat's eyes for a moment before seeming to nod and streaking off into the woods. Baby laid down, allowing the rays of the moon to grace her lithe body, her gorgeous coat shining to show off her wonderful health.

The girl hopped up from the chair when a commercial come on and took her dishes into the kitchen, dumping her plate in the empty sink and refilling her glass with Diet Mountain Dew before heading back to the chair quickly so as not to miss Katherine in her best light.

It was a couple of hours before the sound of the garage door opening reached the girl's ears and she hopped up, snatching Baby and putting her in the downstairs bathroom. '_Don't want you to get out, Babykins. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, sweety,_' she thought as she went out to help her parents bring in the groceries.

Later that night, Baby would be lying next to her, purring loudly as her girl scratched the side of her neck. "Baby…you have grown so much in the past couple of months. It's hard to believe you're already a full year old," she cooed to the white, black, and orange striped cat. Continuing to purr as she enjoyed the loving attention of her girl, Baby yawned a bit and hopped up, making the girl giggle. "Where ya going, sweety?" She ignored the girl and jumped off the couch, going to the window and sitting in the light of the full moon. A scream was heard outside and the girl bolted up and ran to the window where her cat was sitting, hackles raised on both cat and girl.

"What the…" Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw before her.

"Oh my…There's no way!!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Selenity: Hehe…cliffhanger, huh? Well, if I get 1 more review, which means I would have a total of 3 reviews, I will post another chapter tomorrow! Thank you sooo much for reviewing, Darkness is My Savior and moonray9! You two are my first fanfic fans!! And hopefully not the last, too!


	4. Chapter Three: Hello, Gang!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYU or any of the characters in the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story.

Selenity: Hello there my darling readers! Here is Chapter Three of _Soul of Ages_! Thanks to goldmoon1515 for submitting the third review! Without further ado…

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Hello, Gang!**_

_Recap: Later that night, Baby would be lying next to her, purring loudly as her girl scratched the side of her neck. "Baby…you have grown so much in the past couple of months. It's hard to believe you're already a full year old," she cooed to the white, black, and orange striped cat. Continuing to purr as she enjoyed the loving attention of her girl, Baby yawned a bit and hopped up, making the girl giggle. "Where ya going, sweety?" She ignored the girl and jumped off the couch, going to the window and sitting in the light of the full moon. A scream was heard outside and the girl bolted up and ran to the window where her cat was sitting, hackled raised on both cat and girl. _

"_What the…" Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw before her._

"_Oh my…There's no way!!"_

She stared down at her backyard, heart pounding, unable to believe what her eyes claimed to see. '_Is it real? Am I actually seeing this? No, there's no way! Is there? Heck no! No! Ah hell…this is really happening!_' The girl rushed from the room, grabbing a jacket on the way out. She cautiously cracked her back door a couple of inches, peering into the moonlit yard surrounding her home. With a deep breath of bravery, she pushed open the door very quietly and walked out, letting it close with a soft _thud_. Her eyes were wide with fear and excitement. She made her way very slowly to the scene, glancing up at the full moon for comfort.

At the edge of the woods was a giant puddle of blood, the ground saturated with the life of the being that shed it. Her nostrils filled with the scent of the metallic liquid, causing her body to be wracked with violent shudders. She stopped for a few moments, eyes closed, to regain her composure, to slow her racing heart. With another deep breath, she opened her eyes and instantly stared into the woods where the trees were growing closely together, hiding the intruder that she knew lie. '_The poor thing…She was just eating apples a couple of hours ago. That must be the rest of her herd,_' she thought to herself as she knelt before the carnage. Her mind was reeling. '_That's weird…it looks like their throats are slashed…and not by teeth…and they aren't even eaten! What the heck is going on here?! Did somebody do this as a joke?!_' Growls escaped her throat as she surveyed the bloody scene. Her heart hurt because she knew that these creatures had never harmed a person in their entire lives.

A twig snapped.

Her head snapped towards the sound, the shadows of the woods. Eyes narrowed, she shifted to a defensive stance, her right hand slipping to her belt line to unsheathe a dagger. The dagger's hilt was a silver dragon head, her hand clutching the tongue of the dragon. The blade itself was black with strange writing on it.

A blood curdling scream erupted from the woods. She gasped and tensed, eyes scanning every inch of the woods as she slowly backed away, towards the house. There was a rattling of bushes to her right and she spun, upper lip lifting in a snarl as she prepared to defend herself. A figure came out of the bushes and she prepared to spring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stepped through the portal, instantly beginning to scan their surroundings for danger. As the portal closed behind them, Yusuke pulled out his communicator and Koenma popped up on the screen.

"Yusuke, the machine says that there is demonic energy gathered due North of your current position so head over that way for now." Koenma's face clicked off the screen without waiting for a response from the team's leader.

Without hesitating the group headed north, speaking not a word. Hiei kept separate from the rest of the team, his senses going wild with searching for the three demons. Suddenly, Kuwabara yelled out, pointing to the northwest of their current position.

"Over there! I feel five demonic auras!" With a nod to each other, Kurama and Yusuke began making their way towards the direction Kuwabara led them. Hiei disappeared, and the boys saw a black flash in their intended direction.

-_Hiei, be careful, please,_ - Kurama warned Hiei in his mind, not wanting his best friend to get hurt. Hiei merely replied with -_Hn_- and continued ahead of the rest. '_I don't know why Koenma needs all four of us to come on this stupid mission. There are only 5 low level demons and I could clean them out in a few minutes. It's so pathetic._'

It took Hiei a couple of minutes to reach the clearing where the baka had said the demons were stationed. He had resorted to depending on the baka and the toddler for information. That alone was pathetic enough to make him hate what he had become. Nonetheless, he had a job to finish.

He heard the team behind him about half a mile and decided he would wait for them to come before he took any action. However, that didn't mean he couldn't stake out the enemies.

In the clearing ahead he could a girl, poised to defend herself. She held a darkened dagger in her right hand as she stared straight ahead, to Hiei's left, into the woods. He sensed all 5 of the demonic energies and continued to watch as the object of his mission proceeded to exit the woods and make their way towards the girl. Two of the five energies belonged to infant demons, only a couple of years old, but clearly able to fight. His eyes narrowed yet again as he prepared to defend the worthless human.

"Who are you? _What_ are you," the girl said to them, her voice full of fear and anger. Hiei just stood where he was, his hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to strike in case the demons attacked.

"Why should it matter who we are? We are here to take you away, little one. There is no reason for you to be here in the Ningenkai. We shall take you to the Makai and you shall be raised as you should have been, to be a powerful demoness," one of the ugly female demons attempted to say softly. The human girl winced at the demon's voice and she stood now in an offensive pose, her dagger before her.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I suggest you get away from me right now. I shall not allow you to harm my family. You have already killed these harmless deer. How dare you waste their death by not even eating them! The only reason you could have for killing them is to eat their flesh yet you just leave them! That, you ugly freak, is unacceptable. If you don't turn around and leave these mountains right now, I will be forced to dispose of you. Permanently."

The girl's voice had an air of authority to it that caused the demons to take a step back. Fury was radiating off of the human and Hiei couldn't help but respect the weakling for speaking up to creatures that were clearly not the normal animals.

"Well, you seem to be full of hot air, little one. Why don't you put that dagger down and just come with us right now before I have to take you by force. Trust me, I will take you, no matter if you want to come or not. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I prefer the easy way because it would be such a shame to scar up such a pretty little thing," the biggest demon said, clearly male. His lips were turned in an evil grin and Hiei knew it was time for him to take over. Just as he was about to step out of his hiding spot, one of the children lunged at the girl. She quickly dodged the attack, yelping in surprise. The child twisted around and slashed at her leg, leaving claw marks on her shin.

"Why you little bugger," she yelled out and quickly slashed down at the demon, her blade glowing a dark red. As the air rang with the sound of the demon child's scream, Hiei finally revealed himself to the group and he made quick work of the two demons that had spoken. The girl still didn't realize that he was there as she was battling the other child, who had leapt to its comrade's defense.

The human gasped loudly as the child buried its fangs in her right arm, causing her to drop the dagger. Hiei sighed mentally and flitted over to the two, severing the child's body from its head. He met the girl's eyes for a moment and saw the terror in them for a fleeting moment before they hardened and she looked at him in determination and anger. '_What the hell is her problem?_' Hiei thought as he walked over to the last remaining demon, who just stood in her spot, frozen in fear.

"Are you the ones that have been attacking the campers," Hiei asked of the beast. When she nodded, he chopped off her head as well and turned to the girl, taking in the scene before him. She stood there growling at the head still attached to her arm. With a grunt, she bopped it and it fell to the ground, rolling around before finally stopping next to a dead deer. She examined the bite and looked at the deer sadly, completely ignoring Hiei. He wondered what was going through her head at that moment, so he decided to find out. What met him left him stunned, though. Around her mind was a block, a barrier that was stronger than any human's he had ever met before. He briefly remembered the dagger glowing red and assumed it was the demon's work considering the girl was just a human.

Rolling his eyes, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the forest just as his team members walked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She knew that the man that had killed the rest off the things would not harm her. How she knew, even she didn't know, but she just knew it. If that even made sense, anyways. With a sigh, she turned to the slaughtered deer, her heart aching as she looked upon the carnage, upon the waste of life. '_They may just be deer, but even they had a purpose. Why couldn't they have lived a little longer? Sure, they probably would have just been food for some other predator, but at least then their lives would not have been discarded so nonchalantly._' The girl moved over to the fallen forms, bending to one knee in prayer manner, eyes closed, head bowed. '_Lord, Lady, I do not know who is up there, but please do not let there poor critters die in vain. Please allow them to live once again. I believe that it was not yet their time. They should have a little more life to live. At least to become food for another creature of the beloved forest,' _she thought to the Powers, hoping that her prayer would be heard. With a sniffle, she watched as a single tear fell to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei watched from the woods as the girl knelt next to the dead deer. He decided to once again invade her mind and this time, to his surprise, he got through easily. '_Weird…_' he thought. Shrugging mentally, he listened to her pathetic request. What surprised him the greatest was that she seemed to feel remorse for the deer, but knew that if they were alive, they would eventually be killed by someone of something else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group of boys looked at the girl and the bodies of the demons, realizing Hiei was behind them, already finished with the mission. They did not move, though, for they saw that the human girl was glowing with a soft light. Blue swirled around with white and purple as the light around her brightened with each passing moment. A sniffle was heard and suddenly, light began to radiate from the ground around her, encasing the deer carcasses and demon corpses.

'_What is this…her Spirit Energy maybe?_' Kurama thought, taking a small step forward.

'_What the hell?!_' Yusuke almost shouted as he was blinded by the light.

'_Those poor deer…and that poor gorgeous girl!! I must go help her…but she seems to be fine…her spirit energy is through the roof. She must be an angel, yeah an angel!_' Kuwabara stared at the scene, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide.

As suddenly as it began, the light ended and the girl fainted. The deer rose from their places, glowing with her energy, and bolted into the woods, alive once again. The demons rose as well and continued to rise until they disappeared into the clouds, their spirits being whisked away to another plane.

"It seems that this mission has yielded more than we thought," Kurama said as they approached the girl.

Yusuke spoke next as he bent down next to her, "Yeah you mean. What was that? Even I could feel the immense power she released, and what the heck did she do to those demons? That doesn't usually happen to dead demons."

"She healed those deer, wow! She must be totally awesome besides being totally hot!" Kuwabara looked into the woods where the deer had disappeared and then back to the human on the ground. He felt something stirring inside him, as if a beast was begging to be released from within him. '_Freaky…I must be hungry._'

"Hn." Hiei appeared next to them, looking at Kurama. "She is injured. Two demon children attacked her. Her wounds will probably kill her if we don't get her to the hospital. Looks like she didn't even heal herself, the baka onna."

Kurama nodded and carefully picked her up. "Yes, she seems to care more for healing the deer than for herself. Perhaps she isn't human, Hiei. She seemed to have an awful lot of Spirit Energy, wherever it is now hiding."

"Hn."

Yusuke pulled out his communicator and said, "Koenma, portal!" before shutting it back again and shoving it in his pocket. After a moment, a portal appeared next to them and they all walked through, Kurama being careful not to jostle the girl too much.

Hiei went through last, looking around him one last time before grunting his usual and disappearing through the swirling vortex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Selenity: Well, when I get 2 more reviews out of this, I'll post the next chapter! As always, please R&R! Love ya, my darling readers!


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own YYU or any of the characters on the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story.

Selenity: Well here we are again! Much thanks to Time on my Hands and my returning reviewer Darkness is My Savior! This is the fourth chapter of _Soul of Age_, my first fanfic! I truly hope you are enjoying this as much as I! For so long have I wanted to create my own story involving Hiei, and now I have gained the courage to do so. Thus, without further ado…

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Meeting the Gang**_

_Recap: Kurama nodded and carefully picked her up. "Yes, she seems to care more for healing the deer than for herself. Perhaps she isn't human, Hiei. She seemed to have an awful lot of Spirit Energy, wherever it is now hiding."_

"_Hn."_

_Yusuke pulled out his communicator and said, "Koenma, portal!" before shutting it back again and shoving it in his pocket. After a moment, a portal appeared next to them and they all walked through, Kurama being careful not to jostle the girl too much. _

_Hiei went through last, looking around him one last time before grunting his usual and disappearing through the swirling vortex._

Koenma sat waiting at his desk, thrumming his pudgy fingers against the ancient wood, his mind racing with the thoughts of what he had recently witnessed on his Spirit Screen. '_This girl…she had some sort of power lying in wait inside of her very being. I must run a scan to see if she is human or otherwise. How could someone with such immense and useful power have slipped under my radar? No matter…she must be healed herself and then the tests shall begin. Perhaps when she awakens she can tell us who, and what, she is._'

As the Prince thought of the latest mission, a portal appeared and the team stepped out of the roiling twister of transportation.

"Koenma sir, could you please open a portal to the infirmary? This girl is injured and in dire need of proper medical attention," Kurama said as soon as he saw the infant prince. Koenma nodded and opened another portal for Kurama before turning to the remaining three boys.

"Hiei, what happened?"

"The Demons attacked her, she killed the two demon children, I killed the three adults, and she fainted from blood and energy loss," Hiei answered simply, knowing that the prince knew exactly what had happened.

"What do you think about her? Is her energy demonic?" Koenma asked Hiei, wanting to hear his honest opinion.

"Her spirit energy is strong and she seems to be determined to defend those she cares about. She is willing to sacrifice herself for others," Hiei murmured, surprising everyone with the amount he was talking. A portal appeared in the middle of the office and Kurama climbed out, smiling and saying, "She will be fine. Her spirit energy is depleted and she lost a few pints of blood, but the doctors are already working on her. Do you have any idea of whom or what she is?"

Koenma shook his head, sighing, massaging his temples in frustration. '_Why do these things keep happening? Can't we ever get a moment's rest?_'

"Well maybe she is like Kuwabara and just has a lot o' spirit energy," Yusuke suggested as he pushed his thumb against the side of his nose in his trademark gesture.

Koenma nodded as did Kuwabara and Kurama. "Yes, Yusuke, maybe that's it. She'll need to have her spirit energy either sealed or trained in order for her to stay in the Ningenkai, though. I don't want to let a human with that much energy loose in the world now that her powers are truly free," Koenma said seriously.

"Her powers aren't fully released," Hiei said from his against the wall.

Eight eyes turned towards the short fire demon in the corner, wondering what else he would have to say.

"That was just a burst of power from her emotional state. She saw the massacred deer and reacted violently," he continued, having the full attention of his audience.

"So…She is human, then?" Yusuke looked from Hiei to Kurama to Koenma, speaking his thoughts.

"It seems so, yet the colors of her spirit energy confuse me. Mainly because she has colors, and not a single color. I will research this more. For now, please go to the infirmary and please be there when she awakens. She will be extremely confused and might just freak out," Koenma ordered them as he reopened the portal to the infirmary.

With quick glances at each other and a nod to the prince, the team stepped through the portal and prepared themselves to face the wrath of a wounded human female.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Where the heck am I?_' It was dark, darker than she had ever seen before. '_What's going on? What happened…_' Her mind was fuzzy of the details and she felt as if she had been on a roller coaster ride in the darkest of pits in the Abyss. She sat up and reached out into the darkness, feeling nothing. With a sigh, she slowly got to her feet, hoping that blinking rapidly would grace her with the blessing of her sight, to no avail.

She growled a few obscenities about being blind as an earthworm and took a cautious step forward, hands held before her to ensure she would not have a complete run in with something nasty. For a few moments she wandered around aimlessly, growing weary of the tireless charade.

"What the hell?! Gimme back my sight ya damn fool!! I wanna see where the he-" she suddenly cut off as she remember what had happened.

'_Oh my…oh my goodness…this isn't real…I must be dreaming, yeah that's it, dreaming. There's no way that some really freaky looking things came outta the forest and began talking to me…ugh I wish I would stop having these freakified dreams, I mean what the hell?! Am I like some freak show for the powers to enjoy watching the life of on some stupid divine TV set?! Am I like a freaking show?!...Woah…erm…okay…I guess better calm down. Okies lemme think for a sec…ummm…I went outta the house…saw the herd of deer…grrr….poor things…then there were noises in the forest and these ugly things walked out and began talking to me. Hmmm…yup, I'ma dreamin'._'

She continued to ramble as she sat on her legs, arms crossed, eye twitching in frustration.

-_Hn. You really are dreaming, baka onna. Now wake up and answer our questions_.-

With a jolt, she felt herself be shoved and then pain overtook her entire mind as she struggled to go back into the nice, if scary, dark place.

"You think she's awake? I mean, she's been asleep for nearly four hours."

Voices invaded her thoughts, keeping her from returning to her freaky dark place.

"Hn. She's awake. I made sure of that."

That voice was cold and cruel, whereas the first was kind and seemed sort of worried.

"Ugh…what the…hell…" she managed to moan as she opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself momentarily blinded by the brightness of the room, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut back. '_Damn, it reminds me of a friggin hospital.'_

-_Hn. That's where you are, ningen._-

Squeaking in surprise, the girl lost her balance and somehow fell off of the railed hospital bed.

"Oh dear…" She heard a worried, anxious voice sound. Then, she was picked up gently and placed back on the bed. "Are you okay, miss?"

Groaning, she squinted her eyes, growing accustomed to the light, a light blush spread across her cheeks. She stared into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. The color seemed unnatural, because colors this deep and rich were only in her dreams, '_Which must mean I'm still dreaming…Gee what a great dream, to wake up to these magnificent orbs!_'

The boy above her smiled, causing her heart to pound even harder in her chest.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked again, which caused her to smile.

"Ugh…yeah…I'm…okay…I guess," she managed to choke out in a half laugh half groan of pain.

"Well at least she's talking now!" She turned her head to see a boy in a strange green outfit, hair slicked back like in John Travolta's _Grease_ movie. This caused her to chuckle a bit before she saw the boy next to the Travolta-look-a-like. This boy was extremely tall and had bright orange hair. She was instantly drawn to his eyes, which seemed to glow with a soft light.

"You…carrot top…you like cats, don't you?" She asked, surprising the entire team, except Hiei who just raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl suspiciously.

"Um yeah! I absolutely love cats!" Kuwabara walked over to the bedside, placing his hand on hers. Instantly, she felt at peace, knowing she was with a fellow feline follower.

"I can tell. You have cat hairs on your jacket, and you seem to radiate with this…light. You seem to be a very kinda-hearted person, sir," she muttered, causing Kuwabara to grin arrogantly, Yusuke and Hiei to roll their eyes, and Kurama to smile and gently touch her shoulder.

"You seem to be very observant…Might we ask for your name, miss?"

She looked to the emerald eyed man. It was then that she noticed his hair was as red as roses blooming in the dawn of summer, spreading their warmth and tranquility over all that gazed upon their delicate petals.

"Um my name is Diana Luna Angelus," she managed to squeak out, blushing brighter at all the attention.

"Well, Miss Angelus, I am Kurama, the red haired boy over there is Kuwabara, the guy in green in Yusuke, and the one over in the window sill is Hiei," Kurama said to her smiling.

"Um you can just call me Diana…and hello." Diana waved to the three nearest then painfully peered around Kurama to look at the man on the window sill.

A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes wide.

"I...I...You're...You're-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Selenity: Hahaha!! A cliffhanger!! This chapter was short…but later I will be posting the longest chapter yet. I love hearing from you all and it makes me so happy when I see that I have another review! I get so happy that I just have to write more! Well anyways, here here to another chapter of _Soul of Ages_! Oh, and the next chapter will be posted at midnight EST! That is, if I get two more reviews….Hehe loves ya!


	6. Chapter Five: The Consultation

Disclaimer: I do not own YYU or any of the characters on the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story, including Diana Luna Angelus.

Selenity: Hello there! I managed to fall asleep right after posting the last chapter, so this is no where near as long as I wanted it to be. I know the last chapter was a bit…dull…senseless…maybe somewhat amusing, but I wanted to have a chapter where you all heard what Diana is really like right now. The part that was her frantic thinking shows that she is, indeed, lost, it seems. Hmmm….Oh and thanks to moonray9, Engraved-Angel, and xxLoverOfWrittenArtxx for reviewing chapter four! So, without further ado…

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Consultation**_

_Recap: "Well, Miss Angelus, I am Kurama, the red haired boy over there is Kuwabara, the guy in green is Yusuke, and the one over in the window sill is Hiei," Kurama said to her smiling._

"_Um you can just call me Diana…and hello." Diana waved to the three nearest then painfully peered around Kurama to look at the man on the window sill._

_A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes wide._

_"I...I...You're...You're-"_

Her mind was bombarded by hundreds of images- nightmares, dreams, and memories, all of this man. His hair was just like always, in clear defiance of gravity, a single place of white occupying the space above his forehead. She could see that his outfit had changed little, and he still had the bandage on his arm. But, it was his eyes that she recognized more than anything. Those eyes, those deep crimson red, mesmerizing eyes. The eyes that she knew looked into her mind and her very soul, tearing apart each layer of who she was, is, and ever will be. Those eyes had haunted her every waking hour, causing her to look in the face of every stranger she met, hoping she would find the owner of those vividly red orbs, the one who would gaze upon her and know her in an instant.

His fiery glare met her terran stare, unable to tear their gazes from each other, lest this moment disappear forever into the unforgiving maelstrom that was time. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him delve into her soul, ripping away the films of her very existence. His eyes narrowed as he took her in, noticing that her eyes were wide in fright.

"Huh well it looks like Hiei left an _impression_ on Diana here," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara, the two erupting in laughter.

"Yeah, what did you do Shrimp? Try to kiss her or something?" Kuwabara managed to gasp out between bellows.

With a grunt, Hiei turned from Diana's gaze, glaring at the orange headed boy.

"Idiot, I suggest you stop laughing before I rip your throat out and shove it down your greasy friend's windpipe," Hiei said, the two laughing buffoons paling as they abruptly cut off their idiocy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama took this distraction as a chance to examine a blushing Diana a bit more, noticing that she was shivering.

"Diana, what is wrong? You've broken out in a cold sweat," Kurama placed his hand on her forehead, brows knitted in worry.

"I'm fine…just got the chills…" Diana muttered, redirecting her gaze to her hands resting on her stomach.

'_She is lying…but she does seem to be fine. It is odd that she isn't freaking out, though. She's near strangers, in a different place, is injured, and Hiei seems to be freaking her out somehow…But why does she seem to know him?' _Kurama thought as he watched her turn to Yusuke and Kuwabara and proceed to stick out her tongue to them.

He glanced to the stoic faced Hiei.

"So, Diana. How do you know Hiei?" Kurama had turned his gaze back to the pale girl on the hospital bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Umm well…" Diana scratched the back of her head before her eyes widened again. "Holy shit where the bloody ell am I?!" She bolted out of the bed, ripping the IVs from her arms. "Why the hell am I here and what do you want from me?!"

The four boys stared at her in amazement, surprised that she was just then reacting to the strange circumstance.

"Hey now calm down, Diana. We're here to help you," Yusuke said in a soft yet rough voice. He took a step towards her yet was stopped by her shrill scream.

"Eeeek!! Get the bloody ell away from me, freak!! Where did those ugly things go and what the heck happened to my wounds?!" Diana looked between the boys, backing to the wall, her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"Diana, it is going to be alright. There is no need to be afraid. You were brought here because you were attacked by some wild animals," Kurama spoke to her softly, taking small steps in her direction, trying his best to calm the frantic human.

"Wild animals? The ell those were wild animals! They were some sort of…freaky…zombie…bull…demony thingy!!"

Yusuke chuckled at her explanation as Kuwabara began cracking up.

"Well you are partially right, Diana. If you will just calm down and come with us we will take you to someone who can and will explain everything," Kurama was once gain trying to soothe her.

"Yeah right! I'm not going anywhere with you f-"

Diana was cut off as she slid to the floor, unconscious. Hiei stood behind her, the hilt of his katana held up where he had struck her on the back of the head.

"Hn. Baka onna," Hiei muttered as he walked to the window before jumping out and disappearing in a black blur.

"That's one way to get her to cooperate!" Yusuke sighed out as he walked over and picked up the catatonic girl.

"Yusuke, just put her here on the bed. We need to go speak with Koenma…"

The remaining members of the team filed out of the infirmary after placing Diana on the bed. Nurses swarmed around her, attempting to stick her once again with the multitude of IVs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkness.

Nothing but everlasting, god-forsaken darkness.

'_Why is it always Darkness, damnit?!'_

Diana groaned as she sat up, trying to look around her, attempting to decipher something from this horridly pathetic nightmare dream thingy.

'_Looks like I'm asleep again…What the hell happened?! I mean come on…Haven't I had enough of this torture today?!_' Her scream echoed in the darkness. '_Hey, an echo! If there is an echo there must be walls of some sort! Yessss!_'

She hopped up and began wandering around aimlessly once again, determined to find something or other this time. '_There has to be something here, doggonit._'

After what seemed like an entire lifetime, Diana finally found something. Or rather, her feet did.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!" She managed to squeal out as she fell face-first to the floor. "What the heck did I trip over THIS time?" Sitting up, rubbing her sore forehead, she opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her delicate lips.

Paradise.

It had to be, because she had never seen anything like this, not even in Hawai'i. Tropical trees dotted the rolling hills of land to her right. Flowers of every color bloomed as far as she could see, the colors transitioning to form the perfect picture. Blues faded into purples that faded into pinks and then reds and oranges and yellows, creating ever flowing waves of rainbows. To her left was a beach, the sand as white as snow, the pure azure water lapping gently at the dunes. The horizon yielded a site too surreal to register in her mind for what seemed like eternity.

The sky was a swirling mixture of purples and pinks, reds and oranges. No clouds dirtied the perfect ceiling of this world. Yet, if she stood still and listened closely, she could hear the distant calls of birds, the music of the dolphins in the sea.

"This…this is impossible…Where am I?" Diana turned around and around, unable to locate her original entry point. There was no way she had been in darkness for so long. There was no way that she could be there, in paradise, unless…

"Am I…dead?"

"No, my darling. You are not dead. You are merely in the deepest parts of you mind, at the edge of your soul."

Diana yelped as she spun around to find the source of the voice. It was easy to find her. She stood about twenty yards in the direction of the nonexistent darkness. Her voice had been smooth and peaceful, and now Diana could see that it matched her looks.

She was breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous, every word for the beauty she possessed could not add up to even begin to describe just how heavenly the woman was. It was as if she was heaven itself, as if her skin was the golden walls of the city, her smile the twelve pearls of the gates, and her eyes, oh her eyes. They were as of the jewels that adorned the walls of the city of Heaven, a regal purple. The silver throne was her hair, her gleaming moonlit hair that glistened in the bright sun.

Diana was snapped from her observation as the angel spoke again.

"Diana Luna Angelus, the Heavenly Divine Angel of the Three Worlds. The time is drawing near," she looked at Diana with such a caring expression, as if the girl was her entire universe.

"Time? Time for what?" Diana asked timidly, half way afraid of the response she was to receive.

"Darling dear, it is near time for you to awaken from your slumber. That you are here proves that soon, very soon, you shall be called upon to be witness to the Council of Fate."

"The Council of Fate? What is that?"

"You shall learn soon enough, my child. For now, just enjoy your paradise."

"Where exactly am I?"

"You are in your mind, at the very edge of your soul. The jungle you see here is your mind, a tangled web of confusion and beauty. Out yonder is your soul, the sea, and the sky. Your soul is the purest of all, Diana. You have been gifted with the sight of Fate. Though you may not think it now, you are meant for such great things. Trust me on this, Diana. Trust me."

"This is all too weird…I mean just yesterday I was busy watching CSI and playing with my Baby…" Diana fell to the ground on her knees, tears pouring from her eyes to saturate the sand.

"Oh Diana. Don't you know who I am? Can you not see past this human form?" The woman took a step to the sobbing girl, her hands raised as if to take her in her arms.

"No…I don't know who you are…I don't know who any of you are! Why is this happening to me? WHY?!"

For the second time that night, a scream was heard throughout the infirmary in the Spirit World. The scream would last for four or five minutes until it would slowly die down, fading into strangled sobs of fright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Selenity: Okay okay okay! I know I promised to post like a 7000 word chapter BUT…I thought that this was the perfect place to end this! Now, the next chapter really will be like super long because I am going to pick up the pace and get this plot a movin!


	7. Chapter Six: Prince and Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own YYU or any of the characters on the show

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters on the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story, including but not limited to Diana Luna Angelus.

Selenity: Woot! Here comes a chapter! Thanks to killthesnakesx for the review! I know that the last chapter probably wasn't what you wanted…Hopefully this chapter will make up for that!! Oh, and I read something somewhere so…Happy Birthday, Time on my Hands! So, without further ado…

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Meeting the Prince and Grim Reaper**_

_Recap: "Oh Diana. Don't you know who I am? Can you not see past this human form?" The woman took a step to the sobbing girl, her hands raised as if to take her in her arms._

"_No…I don't know who you are…I don't know who any of you are! Why is this happening to me? WHY?!"_

_For the second time that night, a scream was heard throughout the infirmary in the Spirit World. The scream would last for what seemed like forever until it would slowly die down, fading into strangled sobs of fright._

Diana awoke to find herself back in the infirmary bed, surrounded by the annoying brightness that was the hospital. She blinked to clear her vision, only to find a set of stunning emerald eyes looking down at her.

"Diana? Are you feeling better now?"

"Mmm…yeah….can you turn off the white? I wanna go backta sleep…"

She yawned as he chuckled, her desire to curl back up into a ball and drift asleep overwhelming.

"Diana, will you please get up? It is time that everything is explained to you."

"Ugh…fine…whatever…" she rose slowly, yawning again and stretching, shaking her head violently. "Okies dokies! Let's go!" Diana hopped out of bed, smiling sweetly at Kurama.

Chuckling again Kurama pointed to her saying, "You might want to put some clothes on."

Diana looked down and blushed at seeing herself scantily clad in a hospital gown. "Erm…righto! So….where is my clothes?"

"Right over there. I will leave so you may get dressed." Kurama left the room, giving her another charming smile.

"Mmmm…dang…I think I could get used to that. He is definitely…mmmm…just mmmm…" Diana giggled as she pulled on her clothes. '_Haha I'm acting like a giddy little school girl. What's wrong with me? I should be freaking out…Holy crap I've been kidnapped…yet…no, I haven't been kidnapped. If I was kidnapped they wouldn't be leaving me alone at all…would they?_'

Those thoughts continued to race around her mind as she finished dressing and left the room to see Kurama waiting for her, talking to another man. '_Ummm Hiei, I think that was his name._'

Hiei glanced over at her before disappearing, Kurama turning around to her, still smiling. "Oh hello there Diana. Are you ready to go?"

Diana nodded and followed him through the winding halls. It was fairly deserted for a good while until, after about fifteen minutes, she began hearing voices shouting, a lot of voices. They went on for a few more minutes before rounding a corner and Diana stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and blinking.

The room was huge, at least thirty feet high and the length of a football field. But it wasn't the size that caused Diana to stand there, stunned. It was the people in it, at least she thought they were people. Some were blue skinned; others had green, orange, pink, red, every color she could imagine. Some had horns while others didn't, and the horns varied in colors. Most wore loincloths, which varied in the patterns, and there were so many more different things about them. They all ran around the room shouting, papers flying everywhere.

"Wh-What are they?"

"They are called ogres, Diana. They work for the person you are about to meet. Don't worry about anything. They will not harm you," Kurama said, smiling kindly at her.

She smiled back, her knees growing weak.

"Kurama? You are very kind and sweet. I am glad you are here," Diana said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes.

The kitsune smiled again and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking right back at her. "I will not leave you, Diana. I will not leave you alone here. You can count on me."

Diana stared at him, confusion overriding the fear in her eyes before being consumed by happiness.

"Thank you, Kurama. That means a lot to me."

He nodded and led her on, sticking to the edge of the room to keep her out of the way of the hundreds of ogres. After they left the crazy room, it was a few minutes until the finally reached a set of double golden doors. Diana gazed up at the enormous doors, blinking. '_Wow…these people must be like loaded to have such a huge place and gold doors! Holy crap!_'

Kurama opened one of the doors easily, though it looked like solid gold, and motioned for her to enter. Nodding weakly, she peeked her head into the room and walked in, noticing the other three boys from when she was awake before. For the second time that day, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the room.

There was an enormous desk that stood at least three feet above her head, papers piled up all over it, causing her to momentarily miss the person that sat behind it, looking down at her, fingers crossed, and sucking on a pacifier.

'_Wait…a pacifier?! What the bloody ell?!_'

She blinked rapidly, trying to get it through her head that a baby, a real live honest to goodness baby was sitting at a desk…wearing a hat that was almost as big as he and suckling a pacifier.

"Erm...hi?" She said, still blinking, giving a little wave.

"Hello Diana. I am Koenma, Prince of the Rekai, or the Spirit World."

"Umm…hi there Prince Koenma of Spirit World…umm Rekai…can I ask you a few questions?"

Koenma smiled and nodded as the boys glanced at each other saying, "Of course."

"First of all, why are you sucking on a pacifier?"

"Because I am in my baby form," Koenma said, closing his eyes to stay calm.

"Um…you have another form?"

"Yes, I have several other forms. Watch."

Koenma stood up and there was a loud pop and a puff of smoke hiding him. As the haze cleared, Diana's eyebrows shot up, her lips puckering into an '_Ooooo_'. Where had once stood a baby now stood a handsome young man with **Jr. **stamped on his forehead. But, he still had the pacifier.

"Umm you're still sucking the pacifier…and that's really freaky dude!! Grown men don't suck pacifiers!! Or become a baby at whim!!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing their asses off on the couch, Kurama was biting his thumb to keep from laughing, and Hiei just smirked.

"Well I am different than the men you know. I am very different, and have many more layers to my personality and appearance than you would think," Koenma huffed, his eye twitching.

"Ummm…Well I know one thing…you're really creepy."

This time, Kurama couldn't stop himself from laughing lightly, patting Diana on the shoulder.

"What?! How am I creepy?!" Koenma yelled, reverting back to his baby form in his rage.

"Um well let's see here," Diana said, shifting her weight to her right leg, ticking her responses off on her hand. "One, you change between a baby and a pretty handsome teen," Koenma blushed lightly, sitting back down, "two, when you are in the older form you are still sucking that pacifier, and that is like really freaky…a grown man sucking on a binky…creepy," she shivered then continued, now grinning. "Oh, and you also said there are many more layers to you that I can't see, and which I don't really ever wanna see by the way, and that must mean under your clothes or maybe an older form where you're like a senior citizen fifty times over, which makes this even creepier, but the diapers and binky do make more sense then."

Every one of the boys stared at her for a few moments before bursting out laughing, Hiei just laughing for a few seconds before looking to Koenma. The toddler just sat there, blinking at her, his brows knitted in confusion. Then the fire demon looked to the human girl, smirking at her confused expression.

"Well Diana you are definitely...blunt. I like that," Koenma stated, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to stop laughing to growl at the toddler prince.

"What do you mean Binky Breath? Whenever we say stuff like that you get all mad!" Yusuke growled out, glancing at Diana momentarily.

"Well, at least she doesn't call me BINKY BREATH!!" Koenma yelled, his head getting huge and face all red and splotchy.

"Woah calm down toddler tyrant," Diana muttered, causing Hiei to look at her oddly, smirking.

"No, not you, too! I was hoping you wouldn't call me insulting names, Diana…Considering I AM THE PRINCE OF REKAI!!"

She blinked again, head cocked to the side and laughed softly.

"If you don't want to be called these names why not just stop yelling and acting immature. It might also help if you used your older form since it seems to be much more…endearing," she said grinning and winking which caused him to blush.

Yusuke's mouth was now hanging, shaped like a giant O.

"Well this is the easiest form for me to be in and doesn't use as much of my energy…" Koenma said in self-defense.

Diana laughed again, smiling kindly. "Okay then. So erm…anything else that's gonna totally freak me out or something of the sort?"

"Well now that you mention it I believe it is time you were told why you are here and what exactly happened in the Ningenkai," Koenma stated, his fingers once again crossed in front of him.

"Ningenkai?" Diana looked at everyone confusedly.

"The Human World, where you are from," Kurama answered softly.

"Oh…Righto!"

"Ahem, anyways. You were injured by two children that were not human. They were demons."

"O-kay…"

"And the team brought you here after killing the rest of the demons."

"Mmhmm…"

"And then you woke up and here you are," Koenma finished simply.

"Umm…okay then…One quick question."

"Yes, Diana?"

"Am I dead or just asleep?"

Kurama chuckled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Koenma continued, "You are alive and well, thanks to the quick actions of Hiei and Kurama. If you had not been brought here so quickly you would have died from blood loss."

A small gasp escaped the lips of the girl as she looked between the two demons, eyebrows knit together, knowing on her bottom lip as she often did when nervous.

"So…I was going to die…from being bitten by…demon children…Are we talking about literal demons or just the normal human children that seem like children?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at this, Hiei smirking. Kurama answer her question with a smile, "Literal demons. Not all children are demons, either."

"Ha! That's what you say," Diana grinned at him, eyes flashing humorously.

At that moment, the two clicked, a connection growing between them. Neither would be able to explain it, even though they would try. Nor would either know just how important that connection would become…or how it would be tested in the many trials to come.

"So…anyways…Um how long have I been here in the Spirit World?" Diana turned away from Kurama to look at Koenma, smiling a bit.

"You have only been here for two days so-"

"TWO DAYS?! Oh my god!! My parents are going to kill me!! And my Baby is going to be so lonely!"

At this, the boys all looked at her weirdly. It was Yusuke that had the courage to ask, "Baby? You have a baby?"

"Of course! Her momma had more than just her so I took the poor little thing in. She is my Baby." Diana was positively beaming as she finished, an aura of happiness radiating off of her.

"Her mother left her? That's horrible," Kurama muttered, Diana looking over to him.

"Well, she had another seven babies to worry about."

"SEVEN BABIES?!" everyone screamed, even Hiei.

"Erm well yeah…I mean seven isn't that many, is it?"

"All at once?!" Koenma was sputtering in amazement.

"Well yeah. It's not like having seven kittens is THAT amazing, geez. Baby was the only one in Canzaty's litter so she became my Baby," Diana was trying not to laugh, knowing exactly what they were thinking, but trying not to ruin this hilarious moment.

"Wait…kittens?"

"Yeah, Prince Koenma. Canzaty was a stray that adopted me, had eight kittens, and the oldest, my Baby, became my little companion."

"KITTIES!! You like kitties, too? You are so cool! Can I see Baby? That is such a cute name for her!" Kuwabara came dancing up to her, prancing from leg to leg, causing Diana to giggle excitedly.

"Of course you can meet her, Kuwabara! She doesn't like others usually, but I think she might really like you. You have this…air about you that makes me believe you are a kind hearted person…and I love that in people, especially males," Diana was smiling at him as he slowly slumped to the ground, a look of pure bliss in his eyes.

"Hn well it seems someone actually likes him. I commend you on stunning him speechless," Hiei was smirking at her.

"Hehe well thank you Hiei, but I was just stating a truth…He really does seem to be a great guy. I don't get to meet many like him, though lord knows I have tried to find 'em!" she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Well now that it is cleared up that you do NOT have a child…" Koenma began, clearing his throat, "I want to point out that two days here is like 2 hours in the human world."

Selenity: I don't think this is true, but I wanted to make it like this so that it didn't go all freakified. It makes it so much easier on me and on the team, too! So, if you don't like this, just tell me in the review and I will remove it or simply tweak the story to fit like you want!

"Oh okies cool! So do I get to go home no-"

"Koenma sir!! We have a situation!!"

Diana screamed shrilly as she was knocked down by…something. She looked up to see a blue-haired girl on an oar…floating in the air.

"HOLY CRAP!! You're flying! On an oar!! Are you some type of witch or something?!" Diana was up and poking at the oar, checking to make sure there weren't any strings or anything else of the sort.

"Oh hello there! You must be Diana! It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Botan, the Grim Reaper!" The girl hugged the human tightly, causing her to squeak.

"Bo…tan…can't…breath….ahh….dying…must...need…air…ahh…."

Botan realized she was suffocating the girl and quickly released her, blushing a bit.

"Oh sorry there! I am just so excited there is another girl in the group! I can't wait to get to know you more!" She was bouncing excitedly up and down.

"Ummm…well…I don't think I'm gonna be here much longer…am I, Koenma sir?"

Everyone looked to the Prince who grinned and said, "Well actually, Diana…I was wondering if you-"

Selenity: Ahahah!! Yes, this one is shorter than 9000 words…but I decided to end the chapter here and begin another one where you could get everything kinda related in one chapter!! Erm…if that made sense, yay! if not….ugh. Anywhos!! Please Review!! Thankies!!


	8. Chapter Seven: Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters on the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story, including but not limited to Diana Luna Angelus.

Selenity: Here we go again! Holy crap at the reviews! You all aren't giving me enough time to write a really long chapter! I tell you what…I am going to take three days to write a really really long chapter…because the next one is gonna take that long! I really wanted to get this chapter up today so we could get everything moving a bit more! If you have any suggestions, feel free to send me a message or better yet, REVIEW!! :-) So, without further ado…

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Returning home**_

_Recap: "Oh sorry there! I am just so excited there is another girl in the group! I can't wait to get to know you more!" She was bouncing excitedly up and down._

"_Ummm…well…I don't think I'm gonna be here much longer…am I, Koenma sir?"_

_Everyone looked to the Prince who grinned and said, "Well actually, Diana…I was wondering if you-"_

Everyone looked to the grinning Prince who began, "Well actually, Diana…I was wondering if you would like to come here and train."

"Umm…train how?" Diana was eyeing him suspiciously, backing towards the doors.

"You have unusually high spirit energy…I think," Koenma replied, looking to Hiei.

"You think? Spirit Energy?"

"Spirit Energy is in all living things, a part of their souls, you could say. You managed to defend yourself using what I believe is your spirit energy. The demons that attacked you-"

"Wait a second…I just remembered something…One of the demons spoke to me. It said that they had come to take me back to…the Makai?"

The boys glanced at each other, Kurama looking over at Hiei accusingly.

"Yes, it seems that they were there to take you away. For what reason I am not sure, but there is no need to worry about that. They may just think you are a demon with sealed powers and they want to break the seal and unleash your powers," Koenma's voice was grave as he also looked over to Hiei.

"Hn. You also healed the deer."

"I…healed them? So they are alright!" Diana was grinning, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, you healed them, onna. Your energy sky rocketed and you said a prayer in your head and they were healed."

Diana's mind went back in time as she struggled to remember exactly what had happened in those last few moments.

_**--Flashback--**_

She knew that the man that had killed the rest off the things would not harm her. How she knew, even she didn't know, but she just knew it. If that even made sense, anyways. With a sigh, she turned to the slaughtered deer, her heart aching as she looked upon the carnage, upon the waste of life. '_They may just be deer, but even they had a purpose. Why couldn't they have lived a little longer? Sure, they probably would have just been food for some other predator, but at least then their lives would not have been discarded so nonchalantly._' The girl moved over to the fallen forms, bending to one knee in prayer manner, eyes closed, head bowed. '_Lord, Lady, I do not know who is up there, but please do not let there poor critters die in vain. Please allow them to live once again. I believe that it was not yet their time. They should have a little more life to live. At least to become food for another creature of the beloved forest,' _she thought to the Powers, hoping that her prayer would be heard. With a sniffle, she watched as a single tear fell to the ground.

_**--End Flashback--**_

She gasped, her legs giving out beneath her. Luckily, Kurama was there to catch her limp body, moving to the couch Yusuke and Kuwabara had vacated.

"Diana," he said, gently stroking her face, "Diana are you okay? What happened?"

"Hn it seems she remembered what happened," Hiei said, grabbing the attention from everyone in the room.

"You…you were there…You saved me…Hiei," Diana was muttering, looking at the fire demon, her eyes wide, and breathing in ragged gasps, "and you…knew what I did…how?"

"I just know things, onna," Hiei said as he went back to looking out the window.

Kurama glanced at him before smiling down at Diana, "It is all right, Diana. I will take you back to your home."

Nodding, she looked to Koenma as if asking permission.

"Kurama is right, you need to go back home since it will be dawn soon in the Ningenkai. I will contact you soon so your training can begin."

"Um…do you think you could explain things a bit more? I mean, you mentioned the Raykai and ningenkai but…"

"It is Rekai and Ningenkai. Rekai is the Spirit World, Ningenkai is the Human World, and Makai, where the demons wanted to take you, is the Demon World," Koenma explained.

"Oh…kai must be world…so Re means spirit, Ningen means human, and Ma means demon?" Diana asked, surprising them all.

"Uh yes, that is correct," Koenma was grinning happily.

'_Boy I guess I did something really good since he looks like that…Hehe leave it up to me, the weirdo,_' she thought, giggling.

"Well, Miss Angelus, shall we?" Kurama offered her his hand, smiling in that oh so charming way.

"Why, I would love to, Mr. Kurama," she giggled and took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Then let us go, M'lady."

She giggled again and slipped her arm through his and they made their way through a nearby portal. Once the couple had disappeared, Yusuke turned to Koenma and asked, "So Koenma, she's going to train with us?"

"Hn, why should we train with that pathetic ningen?"

"Hey she isn't pathetic! She seems really nice to me," Kuwabara said glaring at Hiei.

"Boys, boys, calm down. Let Lord Koenma speak," Botan half-yelled, shutting the team up.

"Ahem, yes she is going to be training with you. I believe she has great potential and could really be an asset to the team if trained properly," the toddler prince said, looking from each of the boys pointedly.

Meanwhile with the Dynamic Duo…

"Thank you for bringing me home Kurama. I can't believe how high you can jump! I mean, holy muzzers!"

Diana was staring at him, blabbering on and on as she complimented the blushing Kurama.

"Muzzers?"

"Er yeah…I come up with some freaky words, don't I?" Diana laughed and scratched the back of her head before plopping down on her bed. Kurama stood next to her window. "Oh yeah…BABY! Where are you?!"

Kurama was startled as she half yelled for her cat. There was a meow and a white feline came through the door and jumped into the girl's lap, purring loud enough for the kitsune to hear.

"Oh there you are darling…How have you been? Were you worried about momma, huh?" She cooed to the cat while holding her like a baby, rocking her back and forth, placing kisses all over the cat's head.

'_My, she certainly is affectionate with the little thing. She must really love it…but…what is this? There seems to be something odd about that cat…Is that…no, it can't be…_' Kurama stood thinking as he watched the girl and cat.

After a few moments the cat 'mewed' and was set down, looking over at Kurama before hopping up next to her human and sitting on the bed, staring at him.

"Eh…Baby seems really interested in you, Kurama. Even cats know good looks when they see them," Diana giggled, winking at him.

When she saw that he blushed even more she laughed and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "Kurama, I don't mean to make you blush. I just speak my mind. I am sure you know you are a very handsome young man, and as such I shall leave you alone. I won't tease or flirt with you anymore." Her smile dazzled him as he listened to her, his heart pounding.

"No, it is all right Diana. I do not mind you flirting with me…It is rather nice actually," Kurama flashed a grin that made her blush and bite her lip, looking away.

"Um well anyways," she glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "you might want to go. My parents will be waking up in a few minutes and I need to go downstairs and cook some breakfast."

He nodded and took her hand in his, looking deeply into her eyes as he whispered, "If you need anything just say my name and I will come. We should all be here later this afternoon to pick you up for training but," he took a step closer, his hand wandering to brush away a stray strand of hair, tucking it safely behind her ear. They stared into each others eyes, neither breathing, neither moving. Once again, the connection formed, pulling them together, closer and closer until their bodies nearly touched, his hand on hers.

The trance was broken as Baby meowed, a bright blush creeping onto the face of the girl, Kurama smirking. "I am here for you, Diana. Though I just met you there is…something between us. Perhaps we can become better friends." With that, he disappeared, leaving her breathless, confused, and flushed.

'_Oh my…Ummm…yeah….hmmm…I should go fix breakfast…Mmmm…_' She made her way down to the kitchen and began her normal ningen day.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -With Kurama- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

'_What is wrong with me? I have never been so bold with a girl I just met,' _Kurama thought as he made his way back to Koenma's portal.

'_**Looks like I've finally had an affect on you, Shuichi.**_'

'What do you mean, Yoko? I would never let you affect me like that!' Kurama thought feverishly.

'_**Oh really? Then why did you nearly kiss her? You never act like that…I am so proud,**_' Yoko's voice sounded in his head, clearly smug.

'Yes, really. I did not nearly kiss her! I was just being friendly.'

'_**Yeah right. If that's friendly, I would just love to see how you try to court a woman,**_' Yoko chuckled.

'Oh shut up you horrible fox!'

'_**Haha see? There is yet another way I am affecting you…Just accept it, Shuichi. You are becoming me.**_'

Yoko faded back into the shadows of Kurama's mind, leaving the red head to ponder on the conversation he had just had with himself…

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -With Diana- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Eventually, Diana's parents came downstairs, still in their pajamas. She greeted them with a cheerful smile and hello, startling them before they had taken even one sip of their morning coffee.

"How does biscuits and gravy, hash brown casserole, sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs sound for breakfast?" Diana said, dashing around the kitchen as she cooked everything.

The parents just grunted and picked up the morning papers, switching the sections back and forth as they slowly drank their coffee. Ten minutes after they had come down, Diana placed two ENORMOUS platters of food in front of each of them and sat down her own single, yet loaded plate. "Enjoy!" she said as she began eating, sipping on her orange juice.

Without a word, her parents dug in, finishing in about fifteen minutes, smiles on their faces.

"That was delicious, Diana! You usually only cook pancakes…what is up with the special treatment, hmmm?" Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it that you want, Diana?" The father said, chuckling, still drinking his coffee.

"I dun want anything except to please my parents with a wonderful, delicious breakfast!" Diana grinned and continued to eat, ignoring the fact that her parents were looking at each other, clearly suspicious.

"Riiiight, well anyways," her mother said as she went to pour another cup of coffee, "what are you going to do today?"

"Umm well I just thought I would go out with my frie-"

"Aaaiiiieeeee!! What happened to the yard?!" Her mother screamed dropping her coffee cup in the sink.

Diana's mind filled with the visions of the decapitated demon bodies and blood soaked ground.

"Um, what do you mean Momma?" Diana said cautiously, walking over to the window to look out. The sight that met her eyes stunned her.

There was no blood.

No bodies.

Nothing.

Wait, nothing?!

"Those stupid deer!!" her father said as he looked out.

Diana had to bite back her laughter as she looked at the decimated hostas and daylilies. The deer had eaten every plant in their backyard. '_Well, maybe this is why they were revived…to save me from getting in trouble with the blood!_ _Wait…what's that?_'

Glancing at the couple, she walked outside and towards the forest's edge, towards a glint in the sun.

'_It's…my dagger…YAY!!_' She happily scooped it up, noticing the lack of blood in the proximity.

'_Haha well I guess I'm off the hook! Sweetness!_'

She mad her way back to her room to read a book. Almost an hour later, her parents called up that they were leaving for work and she headed back downstairs to kiss them bye.

"Have a good day you two! See you later," she yelled as she watched them leave.

She headed over to the couch and plopped down reading, completely immersed in her novel. It was several hours later that her peace and quiet would be shattered by-

_**Selenity**_

Hahaha! Yes, another cliffhanger! All right you all…It's gonna be two or three days before I post again, unless I manage to get another chapter up Sunday. I'm moving into my apartment to get ready for college classes to start back so I'm gonna have to unpack and everything. I hope you all liked this!! Oh and I just wanted all you YYH fans to know about a wonderful little fanfic I read…It's called _Will and Determination_ and is written by BlackBelt. There is a sequel called _Wit and Courage _that is currently In-Progress and both are awesome!! Anywhos…Please Review! I won't post another chapter until I have at least 20 reviews! Yes, I am blackmailing you all…ehehehehe!!


	9. Chapter Eight: Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters on the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story, including but not limited to Diana Luna Angelus.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Getting to Know the Gang**_

_Recap: '_It's…my dagger…YAY!!_' She happily scooped it up, noticing the lack of blood in the proximity._

'Haha well I guess I'm off the hook! Sweetness!_'_

_She made her way back to her room to read a book. Almost an hour later, her parents called up that they were leaving for work and she headed back downstairs to kiss them bye._

"_Have a good day you two! See you later," she yelled as she watched them leave. _

_She headed over to the couch and plopped down reading, completely immersed in her novel. It was several hours later that her peace and quiet would be shattered by-_

It was several hours later that her peace and quiet would be shattered by yells and a loud BANG.

"URAMESHI! GET OFF ME!"

"DAMNIT KUWABARA!! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA MY FACE!!"

The sounds of struggles met her ears and she sighed, smiling slightly as she hopped up to walk out on her front porch to a rather amusing sight. Hiei and Kurama were standing side by side, looking down at a wriggling pile of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Diana giggled and leapt off the short ledge of the porch, making her way over to the four boys.

"Well this is definitely an interesting way to meet each other again!" She said smirking, voice laced with amusement.

"Diana please help me! Urameshi won't get off!" Kuwabara was pleading for help as, somehow, Yusuke was unable to get away from him.

Laughing slightly, she walked up and yanked hard at Yusuke's collar, pulling him off of Kuwabara and right onto her, earning a surprised yelp from the girl.

"Eeep! Yusuke!" Diana lay under him, laughing her ass off as Yusuke attempted to untangle his legs from hers. "Oi just be still!" She said and pulled herself out from under him and standing, dusting herself off.

"You all are just a ball of fun, aren'tcha?" she laughed, winking at no one in particular.

"Thank you Diana!" Kuwabara said to his favorite American Chick.

Giggling, she went over and offered a hand to Kuwabara, helping him up. "It's no problem, Kuwabear."

"Kuwabear?" Hiei asked, turning to her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Ehehehe…well yeah, Kuwabear. He's so sweet and looks to be cuddly…just like a bear! Plus, bara and bear…eh kinda like the same sound…kinda…so yeah," she said, grinning, eyes twinkling happily.

"You are one weird onna," Hiei said and turned away, walking into her house.

"Oi HIEI! DUN LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN! BABY MIGHT GET OUT DAMNIT!" Diana ran after the fire demon, yelling at his lack of common sense.

"Man Hiei's gonna get it if he lets that cat out," Yusuke chuckled as he followed Kurama into the house.

"KITTY!!" Kuwabara suddenly ran ahead of them, anxious to see the kitty that Diana had told them about. He ran into the house, looking every which way. "Kitty?!"

"Oi up here Kuwa!" he heard Diana's voice from upstairs and he proceeded to run up the stairs, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Where's Baby?!" Kuwabara half shouted as he ran towards the sound of Diana's cooing voice.

"In here Kuwa," her voice sounded from his right and he turned down the short hallway and entered her room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, coddling a darling cat. She looked completely grown, though Diana called her 'Baby' and 'Kitten'.

"Oh my god! She's so cute, Diana!" Kuwabara said, walking calmly over to Diana, his eyes so bright with happiness that he could have banished even the darkest of shadows from the room.

Diana laughed as Baby made a small 'mewing' sound and began purring. Kuwabara came over and starting petting her, making Baby purr loudly, jumping slightly to meet his hand, flexing her claws in happiness.

"Haha Kuwa she really seems to like you. There aren't many males that she'll let pet her. Hell, she doesn't even let my momma pet her!" Diana seemed really excited as Kuwabara continued petting her for a few more moments before the cat jumped down.

"Awwwww Baby where are you going?" Kuwabara attempted to follow her, but Diana had stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let her be. She's had enough of strangers for today," she said with a smile.

With a nod, Kuwabara followed Diana downstairs, where she had told the boys to settle in. Yusuke and Kurama sat on the leather couch, drinking some soda and tea, respectively. Hiei stood at the back wall, which was made mostly of floor to ceiling windows.

The 4 almost men looked at each other before turning to Diana.

Kurama began, "Diana…You are-"

DUN DUN DUN!! DUN!!

Selenity: Yes, I know it is VERY short… I am SOOO sorry it has taken so long to update! I was so busy moving back in to my apartment and getting settled into my classes…The homework is already piling up, bah! But I'll try to update again Saturday night with like a SUPER SUPER long chapter, IF I get the time. I'm really gonna be concentrating on my classes and I have two exams this week... Luckily, I am off on Tuesdays and am only taking 12 hours, though the classes are Calc-based Physics, Calculus III, and Chemical and Biological Process Analysis…TT

Once again, I am SOOOOO sorry! I put this up to let you all know I'm not DEAD or LEAVING or QUITTING…I'm just having to take a short break to get adjusted to school…Hopefully I'll be able to post this weekend!! I love you all for your reviews and adds and everything!! Thank you and please Review! Reviews make me REALLY happy and I love to see that I have tons of new emails because you all have reviewed. It'll get me excited and I'm willing to skip a couple hours of sleep to make me reviewers HAPPY!! And to release my EXCITEMENT at the REVIEWS!! Love you all!!


	10. Chapter Nine: More Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters on the show

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters on the show. I do, however, own all OCs that appear in this story, including but not limited to Diana Luna Angelus.

Selenity: Hey there!! Wow I'm posting another chapter…yay me! Well anywhos…I'm sitting here at 1 in the morning…just finished watching a few Sailor Moon AMVs…and I'm like totally stoked! The chapter I'm really really wanting to write is like 5 or 6 chapters away…and I totally shouldn't wanna write it…Oooo I had better stop before I say too much. Hehehe…Anywhos…Are you ready? Are…you…READY?! Yay!!

Thus, without further ado…

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bonding**_

_Recap:_

"_Haha Kuwa she really seems to like you. There aren't many males that she'll let pet her. Hell, she doesn't even let my momma pet her!" Diana seemed really excited as Kuwabara continued petting her for a few more moments before the cat jumped down._

"_Awwwww Baby where are you going?" Kuwabara attempted to follow her, but Diana had stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him._

"_Let her be. She's had enough of strangers for today," she said with a smile._

_With a nod, Kuwabara followed Diana downstairs, where she had told the boys to settle in. Yusuke and Kurama sat on the leather couch, drinking some soda and tea, respectively. Hiei stood at the back wall, which was made mostly of floor to ceiling windows. _

_The 4 almost men looked at each other before turning to Diana._

_Kurama began, "Diana…You are-"_

The 4 almost men looked at each other before turning to Diana.

Kurama began, "Diana…You are invited to come with us to go bowling."

Blinking, Diana nodded her head slowly, a strange sound coming from her.

"Diana? You okay?" Yusuke asked, getting up and walking over to her. He waved his hand in front of her face for a few moments before her hand shot up and grabbed it, causing the slick haired boy to scream.

"Dude…Seriously, what the heck?" Diana asked, an eyebrow quirked at the pale boy.

"Don't do that! Geez!" Yusuke snatched his hand back from her, grumbling something about 'scary women'.

Diana looked at Kurama, her gaze meeting his as she spoke, "I would love to go bowling, thank you. When shall we be leaving for the bowling alley?" Her voice was soft, with a strange lilt to it that the group did not fail to notice.

"Well, we were hoping you could show us where it is. You see, Yusuke and Kuwabara have never been bowling and I believe they would enjoy it if they ever managed to try…But there aren't that many bowling allies in Tokyo and we wanted you to join us, anyways," Kurama said to her, his harmonious voice caressing Diana's ears as she processed the new information.

The boys watched her as she thought about it, wondering why she would take so long to respond to such a simple question.

In truth, her brain was doing cartwheels in her head, seeming to want out to wreak havoc…wait…Wreak havoc? Where had that come from? With a shake of her head, she smiled at them.

"Sure!! There is an alley about ten miles from here. Are you all ready to go? Cause the traffic will really slow us down if you're driving," she said, grinning.

Yusuke was beginning to back away from her, the crazy girl with the strange gleam in her eyes.

"Umm Diana how about I drive?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Ahahaha!! Yeah right!! Yer NOT drivin' ma car, dude!!" Diana glared at him, her laugh having sent chills down the spines of the boys.

"Hn let the fox drive. I would rather not die from your crazy driving," Hiei said low, smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHORTY?!"

Diana stomped over to him, eyes dark. They could just see fire spewing from her mouth and smoke billowing from her ears.

"I said, 'Hn let the fox drive. I would rather not die from your crazy driving.'"

"Uh oh…" Yusuke murmured as he watched Diana fume.

"I am NOT a crazy driver!! I just happen to not want anybody else to drive ma car!! It's my other baby and I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to it…okay?" She said sweetly, a small giggle escaping her lips.

They blinked at the sudden change in the girl, wondering what had happened to the scary girl from just a few moments ago.

"Hn."

"Hn all you want, munchky," she said with a smirk.

"What did you call me?" Hiei's voice was low and dark, causing Kurama to stand and begin to walk towards the pair.

"I called you munchky."

"You're not much taller than me, ningen."

"Yeah well at least I'm taller!"

"Not by much."

"More than nuttin', though!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were just staring at them, surprised that the fire demon had actually held a bit of a conversation with the human girl. Heck, he hadn't even called her onna.

"Baka onna."

Well there went that.

"Wha?"

"Baka Onna."

"What the heck does that mean, lil 'un?"

"Hn."

"It means hn?"

"Hn."

"GAH!!" Diana glared chainsaws at him (daggers weren't enough).

Hiei just smirked and turned back to the window.

"You are soooo infuriating Hiei!!" she whined, shoulders drooping.

"Do not take it personally, Diana. He is like that to everyone…well he is cruel to everyone," Kurama said, ignoring the look he was receiving from the fire demon.

She glared at Hiei for a few more moments before turning back to Kurama, a small smile twitching at her lips. "It's okay, hun. It's kinda cute, ya know."

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing as Hiei glared at the human girl.

"Um okay then…" Kurama muttered, glancing from Hiei to Diana.

With a small 'Hn,' Hiei rolled his eyes at her and turned his back to the ignorant people, drowning their noise out of his thoughts.

Diana laughed, clapping the magenta haired boy on the shoulder. "So are you all ready to go? I can't wait!! I haven't been bowling in like forever!!" Her words were coming in a jumble as she raced from them towards the door, grabbing a messenger bag lying next to the door. "Com'on! Com'on! COM'ON!!" She was laughing the entire time as she slung the Tinkerbell pack over her shoulder and skipped out of the house.

They stared after her, glancing between each other.

"That is one hyper chick," Kuwabara said.

"Yup," Kuwabara replied.

"Well…At least she's friendly. Come now, boys, let us go join our damsel in distress."

"Hn. Damsel in distress? More like distressing damsel," muttered the fire demon as he walked out, leaving the others in the living room, chuckling.

"Well…at least he admitted she's a damsel," Yusuke laughed out before following the pair.

Kurama and Kuwabara shared a glance before following as well.

"Ya know Kurama…I have the feeling this is going to be a weird night."

"I completely agree Kazuma…I completely agree…"

Selenity: Okay it's been over a month…I know…And I am SOOOOOO sorry! I have been CRAZY busy with school…plus half a dozen of my family members has passed away in the past month…So anyways…I'm already writing the next chapter and it will be a very important one, too! I'm not gonna say how long it's going to be…just in case I change my mind…but anywhos…Please PLEASE review! If I don't get reviews, I'll just stop posting because if nobody's reviewing…then nobody must be reading it, or perhaps they think the story sucks…But yeah. Love you all dears!!


	11. Chapter Ten: Admiring the View

Many thanks to Kait-The-Fearless, Rachaeltje, ShadowDmn, leghta, BlackBelt, moonray9, Engraved-Angel, TallyYoungblood, killthesnakesx, TallyYoungblood, Selenity's Darling Dear (love you darling!), xxLoverOfWrittenArtxx, Darkness is My Savior, Time on my hands, and goldmoon1515 for reviewing my story! I haven't heard from some of you in a while and I hope that you return! I also hope that everyone reviews this! It means so much to an author to have people review a story!

"_That is one hyper chick," Kuwabara said._

"_Yup," Kuwabara replied._

"_Well…At least she's friendly. Come now, boys, let us go join our damsel in distress."_

"_Hn. Damsel in distress? More like distressing damsel," muttered the fire demon as he walked out, leaving the others in the living room, chuckling._

"_Well…at least he admitted she's a damsel," Yusuke laughed out before following the pair._

_Kurama and Kuwabara shared a glance before following as well._

"_Ya know Kurama…I have the feeling this is going to be a weird night."_

"_I completely agree Kazuma…I completely agree…"_

"That was totally awesome! I didn't know girls could drive like that!" Yusuke was yelling out the moment he stepped from the car.

"That was…scary," a shaky voice mumbled. Kuwabara tripped from the car, face planting into the asphalt parking lot. When he finally arose, his cherry red face was covered in tiny gravels with a piece of still juicy chewed gum sticking from his lip to the ground, dotted with shards of glass.

"Well it wasn't too bad. At least we know Diana could excel at precision racing," Kurama said as he helped a grinning (and blushing) Diana from the driver's seat.

"Well, whadya think Hiei? I'm not that insane of a driver, now am I," she turn to the short one, grin widening.

"Judging by the way the other drivers were yelling obscenities and honking their horns and shaking their fists at you I would say your driving…"

…

…

…

…

"Well?!" They shouted

…

…

…

…

"Sucks."

"WHAT?!"

Kurama sighed as Diana and Hiei began to yell back and forth, stalking closer to each other with every furious step.

After a few minutes, their shouts began to die down and they proceeded to merely glare at each other. Kuwabara and Yusuke were cracking up as Kurama shook his head.

'_Really…Hiei is acting so…un-Hiei-like,_' Kurama thought as he watched them.

The antics of the two had slowly begun drawing attention to the group as passersby made their way into the Bowling Alley.

"Hiei, Diana, Kuwabara, Yusuke, will you kindly refrain from your childish antics and proceed to make your ways into the Bowling Alley?" Kurama's voice spilled into their now red ears, Diana grinning a bit, her eyes twinkling scarily.

"Of course, Kurama dear! I would love to go into the Bowling Alley…But we're crossing a busy parking lot so perhaps you should hold Hiei's hand…" Diana quickly ran to hide behind Kurama, attempting to avoid the extremely heated glare being sent her direction from the tiny fire demon.

"Diana…"

"Yes Kurama?"

"RUN!"

Kurama grabbed her hand and pulled her to the alley doors, leaving behind an extremely exasperated group of Spirit Detectives.

"Is it me or is Kurama acting childish, too?" Yusuke was slinking across the parking lot in his normal manner of walking, i.e. as if he owns the place.

"Even Kurama can be prone to the immature acts of youth, Yusuke," Kuwaraba was watching Hiei out of the corner of his eye, as if also talking about the small fire demon.

"Kuwabara you actually said something intelligent! Holy shit! Are you high or something?!"

"URAMESHI!!"

The carrot top took off after Yusuke, yelling about 'not getting no respect'.

"Hn. Bakas," muttered the short one as he walked slowly to the building, a feeling of dread overtaking his mind with each and every step closer he took. "Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a horrible night? Why the hell did Kurama make me come with them? Why the hell did I _let_ him make me come with them?! Damnit..."

Hiei took his time, examining his surroundings. The parking lot was littered with trash and chewed gum, leaves blowing across the lot as a breeze picked up. He could see that there would not be much light, there were far too many lamp posts. '_Baka ningens. Don't they know what could, and probably is, lurking in the darkness? Bakas,_' Hiei thought, snarling slightly at the fact he was even beginning to take into consideration the safety of the ningens.

Stopping, Hiei stared at a group of human girls that were giggling and whispering to each other, glancing at him every so often. '_Such simple minded beings these ningens are. Especially the young females. Pathetic._'

"Admiring the view, Hiei?"

Hiei whipped around, growling. He saw Diana standing there, smirking slightly, her eyes twinkling. In that moment, the connection between those two began to form, unbeknownst to the pair. Thought tiny, it was present, and would help them in the times to come, just like her connection with Kurama.

"Baka onna."

"Awww is someone gwumpy? Did you not have your nap today?"

"Onna," Hiei warned.

"What? Not my fault you're pissed because I snuck up on ya! Ya should learn to listen, dood," her smirk was growing.

"You didn't sneak up on me."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too to the power of infinity!"

"Onna," Hiei's clearly annoyed voice sounded.

"Ha! I win!"

With that, Diana turned and trotted (yes, trotted), back into the building, never noticing a sigh coming from the lips of the short one.

"Baka Onna," he grumbled as he followed her, glancing just once at her retreating form, a smirk growing on his own face. '_Now I am._'

Selenity: OMG I am so sorry it's taken so long! Classes + life = complete and utter CHAOS!! HAAA!!!!! Anywhos…I'm gonna be typing up another chapter this weekend. In fact, I'm already 500 words into Chapter Eleven! Please review with any requests you have. Words of encouragement also help, A LOT!!!! Loves ya all!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Bowling Alley

**Thank you **Kait-The-Fearless for reviewing!

_Recap: _

"_Onna," Hiei's clearly annoyed voice sounded._

"_Ha! I win!"_

_With that, Diana turned and trotted (yes, trotted), back into the building, never noticing a sigh coming from the lips of the short one._

"_Baka Onna," he grumbled as he followed her, glancing just once at her retreating form, a smirk growing on his own face. '_Now I am_**.**__'_

When Diana returned from outside, Kurama and the rest were at the counter, waiting for her to tell them what to do.

"Yo Kurama, have you reserved us a couple of allies yet?"

"Not yet, Diana. I was waiting for you to return. I am sure you know this alley better than us so I would prefer you decide so the choice will be correct."

Diana looked at him, blinking. "Er okies then," she turned to the woman behind the counter, her voice barely audible above the sounds of rolling balls and crashing pins. "Hey there Teresa. Could we please get Allies 3 and 4? We'll also need 4 pairs of shoes, 3 pink balls, and an assist rod."

"Sure thing, Diana dear. Who are your friends?" The woman known as Teresa went to a door behind the counter, staying within earshot.

"These are some new friends of mine. Three of them have never been bowling before, so I figured I could teach them with the pink and rod," Diana replied, raising her voice to be heard over the sounds of cheers after someone threw a strike.

"Ah I see. So what are your sizes, boys?"

The boys told her their sizes and then Hiei walked up.

"Hello there little one. What is your size?"

"Hiei? He's a size 6…children's!"

"Onna," Hiei warned the giggling Diana.

"Onna," Diana mimicked him, earning a death glare times three.

"Hiei is a size 7, ma'am…Diana, don't tease Hiei for being the size of an eight year old," Kurama said, his voice laced with humor.

"Are you ganging up on me too, Fox?" Hiei turned to him, his right eye beginning to twitch.

"Kurama," Diana interrupted, drawling out his name, her tone one of humor and suspicion.

"Yes Diana?"

"How the bloody ell do ya know Hiei's shoe size? Are you two dating or something?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing as Diana's eyebrow arched, her arms crossed over her chest. Kurama was just standing there, his eyes closed. Hiei's eye was now clearly twitching, heck his entire body was twitching, though there wasn't that much of it to twitch. He was glaring at her heatedly now, causing her to blink and look between the four boys.

"Wha? It's a serious question! They kinda seem to be close and everything so…ya," she said, voice laced with confusion and still a bit of humor.

"Diana, demons usually don't mate with the same gender. Mating is reserved for reproduction," Kurama stated, opening his eyes to look at her with slight annoyance.

Diana smiled sweetly and stated, "Not true, Kurama. If demons are in heat and there is not another demon of the opposite gender around, there have been instances of homosexual activity in order to satisfy the sexual desires that would otherwise cause the pain of dissatisfaction to affect the demons' daily functions, which could possibly cause their death if in a dangerous environment such as the Makai."

They stared at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Hiei was looking at her oddly, though, his orbits seeming to convey his innermost feelings of distrust and confusion.

'_Wait…where did that come from? What the heck did I just think? What did I just say? What the heck?_' Diana blinked and turned from them, making her way to the allies she had reserved. The lights were already on, but she didn't seem to notice this, nor did she seem to notice that she had left behind the group. Her entire thought process was concentrating on what had just happened.

'_Okay let's think about this calmly, rationally…wait…let's? Jeez, Diana, you don't have multiple personalities now, do you? Ack! Since when do I refer to myself in the second person! It IS second person, right? Let's see here the first person is I and me…third person is saying the person's name and she and he and stuff like that…so I suppose second person is the you…hmmm something about that doesn't seem right…oh well…hey! I totally forgot about the reason I was thinking about stuff…what was it again?_'

As she attempted to sort things out in her mind, the group of boys took the shoes and the pink balls. They were themselves wondering how she knew of such matters considering she had just heard of the Makai.

"Maybe she isn't who she says she is," Yusuke suggested.

"No, Yusuke. I believe she is Diana Luna Angelus…But I do wonder if she has ever been someone else. Perhaps she has memories from a past life or maybe from a dream she had of memories of a past life," Kurama began prattling off, staring at the girl thoughtfully. She had an expression on her face that confused him, and that didn't happen often. The expression was a mixture of exasperation and thoughtfulness. '_Hmmm perhaps we are more alike than I originally thought…_'

"Yeah she may be Diana, but who exactly is Diana? I mean she took down a demon by herself," said Kuwabara.

Hiei countered with, "Yes, a demon child. A mere child. It shouldn't have even happened, though. For some reason that dagger helped her out. She has been acting nothing like the person I saw that night."

Kuwabara cocked his head at the short one. "One demon child? You said in Koenma's office that she killed them both."

Hiei merely rolled his eyes and went over to stand next to Kurama. "Can we please get this over with? I have better things to do than waste my time with these ningen activities."

Kurama nodded to Hiei and walked on over to the clueless Diana. She already had her shoes on and was pulling out a bowling ball from her bag. '_Odd…When did she bring that in?'_

"Oi Kurama! You ready to shows these fellas what bowlin's all about?" Diana hopped up, raising her ball high into the air, grinning.

With a gentle smile, he responded, "Of course, Diana. I would love to teach them to bowl. Perhaps we should get the assist rod for them, though. They probably won't do very well without it."

"You mean they'd actually do well with it?"

"Perhaps if they're lucky enough," Kurama's response was full of amusement and it was clear from the sparkling in his eyes that they were making fun of the three boys…again.

"Kurama are you feeling well? You seem to be more teasing than usual," Carrot-top said.

"You seem to be more observant than usual. Has someone perhaps rubbed off on you finally?"

"Kurama! Stop being mean to Kuwabear," Diana skipped over to Kuwabara, attempting to sling an arm around his shoulders only to resign to slinging it around his waist. "I won't let anyone insult my Kuwa!" Her giggles clearly annoyed Hiei (surprise, surprise), and Yusuke looked as if he were about to burst out laughing (again).

"Thank you Diana! Finally someone here stands up for me! You are my savior, my beautiful angel!" Kuwabara swung around, clasping her hands in his, eyes beginning to water.

"Er Kuwa you dun hafta act so dramastically," she said.

"Dramastically?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, dramastically. It's a word one of the people I know created. It's quite interesting isn't it? I have lotsa words like that!" She laughed and bounced over to the computer, beginning to work on the computer to set up the game, Kurama and her on ally 3 and the rest on ally 4.

"All right you three. Kurama and I are gonna teach ya yeller bellied lanlubbers 'ow ter bowl!" Diana's impression of a country pirate made Yusuke chuckle, Kuwabara grin, Kurama smile, and Hiei roll his eyes with his customary twitch of annoyance.

"Hey Diana…before you begin…could you please tell us how you knew that stuff about demons?" Yusuke asked.

"Uhm well…I guess I saw it on an episode of anime or maybe read it in a book…I'm not too sure. For some reason, I can't remember exactly where I learned it…Uhm why?"

"We were just wondering is all," the fox smiled.

"Well is it correct? If it is then I guess there shouldn't be any problems…or is there a problem? Or are the problems? Is it wrong for me to know something that I shouldn't? Well er nevermind yeah it is…but is it wrong for me to know that if you all already told me abo-"

Hiei cut her off by blinking over to beside her, his hand firmly in place over her mouth and saying, "Will you shut up, woman? You prattle on incessantly and it is grating me to my very last nerves. If you want to live through this then I suggest you shut your mouth and just speak like a normal person."

By the end of Hiei's little speech, she was glaring at him with a very odd, and frightening, twinkle in her eyes. Suddenly Hiei growled and jerked his hand off of her mouth, baring his teeth at the now grinning Diana.

"Onna! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Well then don't shove your hand on my mouth, jerkoid!"

"Onna, I'm warning you."

"Onna, I'm warning you."

"Onna…"

"Onna…"

"DIANA STOP IT!"

Diana giggled as Hiei shouted at her, earning him a look of shock from the others and the surrounding people.

Kurama sighed and watched the two continue in their banter.

'_They really seem to be enjoying themselves…perhaps I should watch out for Hiei…_'

'_Yes, you should, Kurama. I would hate for him to take her away from us._'

'_Yoko he can't take from us what isn't ours._'

'_Exactly. We should go ahead and claim her before he gets the chance. Someone with the power and that pure of heart is the perfect mate. Even Urameshi has felt some stirring for her._'

'_Yusuke has Keiko!_'

'_So? Keiko is a ningen._'

'_So is Diana._'

'_Have you ever seen a ningen with that much power?_'

'_Kuwabara._'

'_Kuwabara pales in comparison as to what this female has. Her powers are laying hidden; deep within her there lies a power so great it could decimate the Three Worlds._'

'_That's insane Yoko. She's not that powerful. Now get back into your place…Go back to sleep. I'm enjoying a night out with my friends_.'

'_Yeah and a gorgeous female that will clearly be able to maneuver into very…provocative positions._'

'_Yoko!_'

'_What? You know you were thinking it. I saw the way you were watching her walk out the building…Those hips swinging…hair swaying back and forth in perfect synch. Mmmm how delicious it would be to taste that sweet scented flesh between our lips…on the tip of our tongue._'

"I'll be right back everyone!" Kurama yelped as he hurried off to the restrooms, his face tinted a deep red.

Diana blinked after him, head tilted to the side. '_Wonder what's his problem…_'

"YEOW!!! DIANA!!!"

Kuwabara was on the ground laughing so hard he had tears pouring out of his eyes. Heck, even Hiei was laughing, though it seemed quite evil to her. She was quite confused as to what happened until she looked at Yusuke who was hopping around on one foot, holding onto the other and whimpering in pain.

"Er what happened?"

"You – hahahaha – dropped a ball – hahahaha – on his – hahahaha – foot!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Blinking, she watched the green clad boy hop around some more before grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of her head as she muttered, "Well dang Yusuke. It was only a half pound."

Selenity's A/N: Okay so here's the deal...I have been kinda outta ma funk with this story because I've been reading so many SM fics and been off this story for so long. If I don't get reviews I'll know there is no reason to continue this story and I will end it quickly (and meanly). I'm not going to waste my time writing a story that nobody wants to read. It's just senseless to me. So...Please tell me what you think in your review. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't continue. You have until the morning of November 30, 2008...Thank you all for reading my story, though!


	13. Back Again!

I will soon be returning to this story.

There have been many changes in my life that have forced me to halt in writing this story but now...I am ready to begin again!

It may take me a few days to get back in the groove because I actually need to go back and read my own story to remind myself what is going on...

So, keep posted and expect to see a true chapter soon!

I would like your input, my darling readers...

Would you prefer Diana end up with Hiei, Kurama, or be with an Original Character? Please post your answer in a response...this is also to let me know that you are still intersted in my story and would like for me to continue. =)

Love,

Selenity Hyperion


End file.
